Fate Doesn't Change
by backinthegame22
Summary: AU: No one knew what breaking the curse really meant. Loved ones are gone and secrets are kept. Was coming back worth it in the end? Emphasis on Pinocchio with Emma/Pinocchio
1. Prologue

**A/N: I do not own anything of OUAT, I just really like it :)**

Prologue

They watched clinging to one another as Emma's sword plunged through the Evil Queen's heart. Rumpelstiltskin's plan had worked; giving Emma his powers had given her the edge to defeat the Queen, but as predicted the magic soon left Emma's body and trapped itself into the sword she held. Dropping the sword immediately for fear of what it contained, Emma looked to her parents, tears of joy, and sorrow began to run down her face. They started running to her, Snow helping King with his injured leg. Snow could feel her own blood running down her cheek, but could only care about getting to their daughter. Emma watched her parents near her, but noticed the thick, billowing, blue cloud of smoke approaching them. Her parents paused, sensing their child's distress, looking back and realizing the cause of her fret. At this point, they noticed how everyone in the vicinity froze and watched the clouds, everyone thinking the same _'Now what?'_


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own anything of OUAT. I just really like it :)**

Chapter 1

Screaming

Everyone could hear a woman screaming. They opened their eyes and witnessed what had come of the smoke. They were home. Looking at the surroundings the people deduced they were inside King James and Snow White's castle, but then they heard again, the woman screaming.

In another room of the castle, James opened his eyes to a long forgotten, but familiar scene. Snow White lay on the bed, screaming, _'Why is she screaming?' _And then he saw, she was in the middle of giving birth, his other concerns vanished as he went to his wife. What was going on? Where were they? He quickly deduced they were back at the castle, "Snow, what's going on?"

After letting out another wail, Snow shook her head. "I don't know, I woke up in pain and found myself in the middle of giving birth. She looked at Doc, who clearly looked just as concerned, but he focused on the task, he may not have known what exactly what was going on, but he knew what happened next. "Push Snow, I can almost see her." Snow did as she was told, holding onto Charming's hand as tight as she could. Soon, they heard the loud cries of a newborn child.

After the child made it to Snow White's arms, she had little time to rejoice. "Charming the curse, it's happening, you have to take her to the wardrobe, and the queen will be here soon." Her husband's eyes reflected her panic, but he noticed a key thing that was missing. "Snow, I don't hear anything." He continued after looking at his confused wife's eyes. "I don't hear anything. Don't you remember we could hear the fighting while you were giving birth there was storm outside? But listen now, it's quiet." He looked to the window and pointed to the clear night. Snow's breathing was still rapid, but was starting to calm down. Emma had killed the Queen, the blue clouds, everything stated to piece back together. The curse wasn't coming, they were sent back home, but not just to their home, but to the exact moment the curse took effect.

Her relief was short lived as they began to hear voices outside the door. James reached for his sword, blocking his wife and newborn daughter from the intruders. Grumpy ran in, "Snow! Snow! Are you alright?" Relief spread through him when he saw the young royal couple and Doc safe in the room.

"What's happening Grumpy?" King asked, lowering his sword. "What's all the commotion?"

Grumpy took a second to catch his breath. "It appears everyone is downstairs or throughout the castle, none of the Queen's guards are around. Everyone is scared." James nodded in understanding.

"When Emma broke the curse, it brought us back to moment it started. The Queen is still gone. I have a feeling the dead did not have as much luck as we did coming back home." Snow explained from behind her husband. "It's like nothing ever happened." _'Although we know it did'_ the group thought.

"What do we do now Snow?" Grumpy's concerned face unchanging.

"I think we need to calm the people first. Get your brothers and search the castle. Find everyone and let them know I'll be down soon." Grumpy nodded and signaled Doc to follow. As they left, the blue fairy came flying in. "Your highnesses! Oh, I am so relived you are unharmed." She then noticed the small bundle in Snow's arms. "Is that Emma? Oh, she's beautiful." Her comment brought immediate happiness to both their faces, finally realizing the immense happiness of the moment. "I heard your command to Grumpy; I will stay with Snow while you tend to the people."

"Thank you Blue..." and then sadness crossed his face. "Where is Henry?" He looked to his wife, as she too realized their grandson was not with them. They looked to the blue fairy and noticed her solemn face. "He doesn't exist here. I am sorry your majesties. In this world, Emma is the precious baby in your arms, Henry can't exist here." Tears sprang into the couples eyes; no one could have anticipated this outcome.

"We can't tell her." The King looked to his wife. "We cannot tell Emma about the curse, what happened to us, any of it."

"Charming, what are you saying, what about her son?"

"It's for the best. She can't know what she went through, she can't know that she had a son, another life. It could destroy her. Remember what it felt to realized we had lived another life entirely, missing out on 28 years of our daughter's life?" He continued when she did not respond. "We have a chance to start over, as a family. We owe it to her to give her a normal life." Snow snorted, but not with glee at the words normal life.

"And what about the rest of us? What are we suppose to do, just forget what we went through? Our grandson?" Tears began to run down her face, he lifted her chin so she would look at him.

"We have to. For her" He lent down and kissed his daughter soft forehead. She knows she had no other choice, so she agreed.

"For her."


End file.
